


Gaurdian angel

by BitchyFandomQueen



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Ghosts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 03:04:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3834640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitchyFandomQueen/pseuds/BitchyFandomQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sora falls asleep with Riku's necklace things go bumb in the night</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gaurdian angel

It's been four long antagonizing weeks since Sora's boyfriend Riku died in a car accident. Sora has had long sleepless nights without his lover. They were each others best friend. It was Riku who saved Sora from suicide and cutting his wrists.

Sora walked into his room to get ready for bed. He just got back from Riku's parents house, they gave him his favorite necklace. Sora was not going to take this necklace off. He had already missed his laugh and his kisses.

Sora took his shirt and jeans off and slid Riku's necklace on. He laid in his bed listing to the wind beneath my wings. He felt that is a great song to listen to. Stating that he is still with him and not going anywhere. Sora knew he was watching over him in heaven.

XXX

Sora woke up with his window being blown open. He took a glance at the clock letting his groggy eyes adjust. The clock read two thirty A.M. Sora slid out of his king sized bed and walked over to the window closing it and going back to bed. But of course he was awoken again. So he walked over and closed it.

Sora felt a hand on his shoulder which caused the boy to jump out of his underwear. He turned to face a white almost see through version of his boyfriend. Sora reached his trembling hands out towards the ghost.

He was able to touch Riku causing him to look like a normal human being. "This isn't real.." Sora whispered. Sora assumed this was a dream and walked over to his bed laying down. He hated when his mind played tricks on him like that.

He looked over at the spot where Riku was and he was still there. Sora got up and walked over to him. "How?" was the only thing Sora could even say. "My necklace." Riku's words were emotionless.

Sora took a step closer and planted his lips on Riku's. For some reason he didn't expect Riku to kiss back or show any emotion. He was wrong. Riku slid his tounge over Sora's bottom lip wanting access to his lovers mouth. Sora got the request and parted his mouth sliding his tounge in Riku's mouth. Riku leaned down to kiss Sora's neck. Riku feathered kisses up his boyfriend's mouth.

"I love you." Riku's words were full of love. Riku pulled back at the sight of a tear sliding its way down the brunettes cheek. "What's wrong babe." Riku asked his expression softening. "Hearing you say you love me. The fact that your dead and I cant hear you say that anymore." Sora was balling by this point. "Didn't I just say that to you." Riku asked voice soft.

Sora just looked into Riku's bright emerald eyes. "As long as you wear my necklace be can be together." Riku told Sora cupping his cheek and looking into the bright blue orbs.

Riku pressed his lips into Sora's causing his tears to quit sheading.

Sora presses his lips to Riku's neck sucking lightly on his pulse point. He heard a moan escape his boyfriends mouth.

Sora grabbed his boyfriends shirt sliding it up his body revealing his abs and lean body. As soon as Sora go his shirt over his head he went right back to kissing his boyfriend. Sora slid his hands down his boyfriends torso meeting the buttons of Riku's jeans button.

Sora worked his hands unbuttoning his jeans and sliding the down Riku's legs leaving his clad in his boxers.

Riku pushed Sora up against the bed frame, hovering over him. He leaned down kissing his boyfriend. Sora cupped Riku's groin making his moan and shudder under Sora's touch.

Sora flipped his so he was on top of Riku. "Are you ready." Sora teased seductively. His hands made their way down his torso to his bulge. Riku moaned as his boyfriend rubbed his bulge making him stiffen.

Sora slid down his body so that he was eye level with the elastic band of Riku's underwear.

He pulled them down and took Riku's member in his hand. Sora gave him a few strokes. He licked up one side of Riku's member. Sora let the tip of Riku's cock in his mouth, he sucked lightly on the tip of the cock earning moans.

Riku commanded the younger teen to move. Riku couldn't wait any longer he had to have Sora. Him and Sora switched places and he attacked his under wear. Riku pulled Sora's under wear down his legs letting his cock spring free.

Riku started licking at Sora's cock. Sora moaned loudly. Riku slid Sora's cock all the way in his mouth deep throating him. "Riku...ah.....I'm...Close." Sora panted out. Riku let Sora's cock fall out of his mouth. Riku reached under Sora's bed for the spare bottle of lube that was always there.

Riku spread the lube all over his fingers. He sank one finger into Sora hearing him moan and shudder. The brunette moaned louder as the second digit entered him scissoring his entrance.

"Fuck me Riku!" Sora yelled out, he couldn't wait any longer he had to have him. Riku slid into Sora's entrance. Sora's moans were out of control. Riku thrusted slow and hard hitting Sora's sweet spot dead on causing him to scream his name.

"Faster Riku. I'm close." Sora moaned out. Riku sped up his thrusts, Him and Sora moaning in union. Sora tensed up and came all over his stomach. Riku continued fucking him. Riku pulled out, scooting closer up Sora's body. Riku came all over Sora's face. "I love you." Riku told the younger boy. Sora nodded drifting into sleep.

XXX

Sora woke up in the morning. His first instinct was that that whole entire night was a dream and that his lover was never coming back to him.

Sora turned his head to look at the clock and saw the bottle of lube on his nightstand.

The End

 

 


End file.
